Lady Ajisai  Chapitre 1, Echec et mat
by My beautiful Cherryland
Summary: Mirana attend son champion, qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'oraculum,  avec impatience. Mais le lapin blanc vient lui annoncer qu'Alice va aller sur la case Ajisai du jeu d'Echec. La reine blanche court pour l'en empêcher, mais...


Lady Ajisai

Chapitre 1

Echec et mat

A Wonderland, sous une pluie de neige, le château de Marmoréal brillait sous les gouttes d'eau gelée qui lui tombaient dessus. Dans ses couloirs, la reine blanche ne savait que faire en attendant le retour de son champion, Alice Kingsleigh. Mirana avait mit une robe blanche, avec dessus quelques flocons de neige, de la dentelle et des perles blanches et argentées. Autour de sa taille était disposé un ruban blanc, fermé par un flot harmonieux. Un corset couleur neige, avec des ficelles dorées mais discrètes, maintenait le voile en forme de meringue qui lui servait de jupe et le tout s'accordait parfaitement au collier de tous les jours de la jeune femme. Ses yeux couleur corbeau étaient surmontés de grands cils majestueux, aussi noir que le fin fond de la forêt de Wonderland, sa bouche faisait pensait à une prune que l'on voudrait goûter par plaisir, ses cheveux blancs n'étaient ni désordonnés, ni bien coiffés, et au-dessus de sa tête, était posée une couronne argentée, ornée de pierres précieuses qui étaient bleues turquoises.

La reine faisait des allers-retours dans les couloirs du château. Son impatience était si grande que même une personne étrangère remarquerait les tremblements incessants des mains de la reine.

Mirana fut surprise par le bruit de pas rapides d'un animal. Elle pencha la tête vers le couloir qui croisait le sien pour voir de qui il sagissait et vit une frimousse blanche aux grandes oreilles. Le lapin blanc était vêtu de son habit de page rouge.

- Majesté ! Majesté ! dit-il.

- Oui ? répondit la jeune femme sur une voix chantonnante.

- C'est Alice ! Elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue à Wonderland !

- Si tôt ? Mais…je ne me suis même pas préparée correctement pour son retour !

La boule de poil la regarda de haut en bas, puis, de sa bouche se dessina un léger sourire.

- Ah bon ? Lui demanda-il.

- Bon peut-être un petit peu…beaucoup…lui dit-elle en rougissant. Bon…où est-elle ?

- Sur le jeu d'échec. Mais avant elle a…

- Attends un peu !...Essaye-t-elle d'aller à la case « Ajisai » ?

- …oui…

- Flûte de pan et ensorcellements, quelle idiote fait elle là en allant là-bas !

- Votre majesté…vous recommencez avec vos rimes et vos vers…

- Quoi ? Parles-tu de moi ? Et si non, quelle est la raison, de cette réponse, qui dénonce, mes vers et mes rimes, que je ne dis pas mais exprime ?

- Majesté…

- Ah…oui…Alice…

Elle alla dans la direction de l'immense jeu d'échec qui avait servit au combat contre le Jabberwocky. Ce combat où Alice, champion de la reine blanche, avait combattue avec bravoure et courage pour cette dernière. Pendant cette terrible bataille, Mirana avait regardé la jeune fille avec passion. Les boucles blondes d'Alice virevoltaient dans le vent, telles des rayons de soleil après une longue et douce nuit, Son armure scintillait avec les éclairs mauves que lançait le Jabberwocky. Quand elle essayait de contrer ses attaques, son ombre devenait flou mais pas aux yeux de Mirana. En effet, la reine aimait tout chez son champion. Son élégance, ses formes, sa bouche rose en forme de cœur, ses yeux bleu azur, ses cheveux couleur or, tout. Même son grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre. Elle aimait tout chez elle. Elle l'aimait. Et oui. La reine était tombée amoureuse d'Alice alors qu'elle venait de traverser le miroir de sa chambre et que celle-ci avait aidé la reine à rattraper son châle, emporté par le vent de Wonderland. L'histoire originelle suggère qu'il ne sagissait que d'une amitié complexe et pas trop réelle alors qu'en fait, Mirana avait déjà conscience de ses sentiments envers Alice, son champion, son bouton d'or…sa dame Ajisai…bien avant le commencement, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans l'oraculum.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui l'importait, à cet instant précis, c'était d'empêcher Alice de s'aventurer sur l'immense terrain aux dalles noires et blanches. En effet, si une personne s'aventure sur ce jeu d'échec sans savoir courir aussi vite que les nuages, la personne en question se retrouve sur une autre case que celle qu'elle a choisit au départ et, si la chance l'a délaissé à ce moment là, se retrouve soit au château de la reine rouge, soit au fin fond de la forêt des mystères, soit dans le néant de Wonderland, là où l'imagination ne peut pénétrer sous aucun prétexte.

La reine accéléra, encore plus vite que les nuages.

Elle arriva enfin à son but et vit une tignasse blonde, prête à franchir la première case.

- Alice ! Non !...cria Mirana.

Le champion se retourna. Prise d'un élan de panique, elle glissa sur une des cases noires.

- NON ! ALICE !...cria de tout son être la jeune femme.

Elle réussit à la rattraper, mais fut emportée par la chute de la jeune fille.

Le lapin blanc les vit disparaître sur la case la plus noire.

-VOTRE MAJESTE ! ALICE ! NOOOOONNN !

Fin du Chapitre 2, Echec et mat.

A suivre…

Note de L'auteur : Bon…j'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne…et oui. En fait, ceci est un remake de ma première fiction que j'ai posté sur « » et qui s'appelait « Lady Rose » et que je trouvais TOTALEMENT horrible XD (et que j'ai donc enlevé…hum). L'histoire initiale devait se porter sur le fait que Mirana est amoureuse d'Alice et ne veut pas lui avouer, pour ensuite partir sur une histoire d'amour impossible, puis possible, etc. La composition du texte originel n'était pas assez bien fondé et, donc, voici un remake que j'ai fait pendant un après-midi pour ensuite recevoir ma meilleure amie et pour ensuite le terminer pendant la soirée qu'organise le petit-ami de ma mère.

En fait, je l'ai écrit quand une idée me traversé l'esprit.

Bon, explication brève sur le titre :

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Ajisai veut dire « hortensia » en japonais, et comme tout le monde le sait, la couleur qui s'associe le plus à Alice (je crois O.O) est le bleu, et comme l'hortensia est entre le mauve et le bleu, Alice est une « Lady Ajisai » ^^

Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse patienter jusqu'à ce que je poste le chapitre 2 de Lady Ajisai.

A plus les gens XD


End file.
